The Last One Left
by Fairylove1501
Summary: One by one light magic guilds have been disappearing all over Earthland. That's right. Every light guild in every country. It started after Fairy Tail went missing, and the guilds went to search for them but soon had to search for their own... Then the magic counsel went missing, along with the magic army... Basically there is no one to protect nonmagic users, except one...
1. Chapter 1

Lucy POV

I was running. Away from something. Toward someone. I almost reached them. Except a barrier was in the way. A single person stood before me pounding like I did on the barrier.

"Luce!"

He kept banging. Then people walked up behind him also banging on the barrier and screaming my name. My friends. My nakama. My fellow light wizards. Then all of a sudden, the scene changed and a person stood before me. It was him

"You won't defeat me Lucy. You'll become one with the shadows."

And with that I looked around. Everyone who was just across the barrier lay dead. I looked at him as he raised a single hand caked with blood. I felt rage and grief that my nakama died. I also put out my hand palm facing him like his faced me. Then we both chanted a finishing spell. A wight bright light shone...

I sat up straight panting. It was just a dream. A dream I have been having for the past week. They say that if you dream a dream more than once it's sure to come true. I don't know the meaning of my dream but I do know that I don't want anything to happen to my nakama. Especially if he were the one to do it.

I shook the thoughts out of my mind a got out of bed to do my morning routine. Then headed to the guild.

When I got there it was emptier than usual. Then I remembered that everyone went off to train for the S-class trials. I shivered thinking a bout what happened last time.

Oh Mavis, I pray it doesn't happen again.

I walked over to the counter where Mira was cleaning a glass and Erza was eating a strawberry cake.

"Hey Mira hey Erza."

"Hey Lucy" both replied. "The usual Lucy?" Asked Mira. "Yes please" she went off and got me my breakfast.

As soon as I started to sip down my strawberry milkshake the doors busted open revealing all of the non S-class mages, except myself, walking through and chatting. Everyone headed toward the stage except me and Erza. We were still eating our strawberry sweets.

"ALLRIGHT BRATS! LISTEN UP! THE FOLLOWING MAGES WILL BE APART OF THE S-CLASS TRIALS THIS YEAR.

Natsu Dragneel

Wendy Marvell

Gajeel Redfox

Gray Fullbuster

Juvia Locksar

Levy McGarden

Elfman Strauss

Lisanna Strauss

YOU ALREADY KNOW THE RULES SO MEET ME AT PORT HARGEON A WEEK FROM TODAY. THATS ALL."

I sighed. I had a bad feeling about this. I watched as the 'chosen ones' chose their partners:

Natsu and Happy

Wendy and Carla

Gajeel and Lily

Gray and LOKE!

"Nani? loke why are you here?"

"Oh, Lucy, I still have that promise to keep with Gray so don't call me because our contract will be down for the next few weeks. Don't worry, you'll have me soon afterwards." Said Loke pushing up his glasses. I felt myself feeling uneasy even more.

Juvia and Laki

Levy with Freed

Elfman and Evergreen

Lisanna and Bixslo

? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ

It's been a week since they left and it normally takes this long but I'm worried, the ones who stayed behind usually get a few calls from master but we have only gotten one. I have been having the same dream over and over again. Every time I close my eyes I see their dead bodies. What's going on?

? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ

It's been a month now and everyone except me went looking for Tenjro island but they haven't returned either. Other guilds have been helping, again... Is this how they felt when we disappeared 8 years ago? I hate it.

? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ

Argh! I'm so alone... A week ago, all of the main guilds have been disappearing. It started when the search parties needed search parties to search for them and so on and so forth. Why aren't I doing anything?

It's like something is keeping me here and pulling every body out. Or someone.

? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ

7 months since Fairy tail disappeared. All the guilds are gone except for me. The magic counsel is disappearing too. Why am I left? I cry myself to sleep...

? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ

Now I truly am alone... Every light magic user in Fiore is gone. Nonmagic users or people who can't use magic (muggles) are being atracked by dark guilds. I am the only one who can protect them. I lead they follow. They call me the Fairy since I still have my fairy tail insignia. I am the Fairy of Stars


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0c0f699334d64ef609a063979e5726f"The ones I protect always keep together. We move around so we don't have to fight dark guilds and wizards. There are 50 of us, 49 and me. I have all the zodiac keys and the 13th gate key because Yukino is one of the ones in my group. She said that she can't use magic anymore (not true in manga)after what happened with our zodiac friends after the Eclipse Gate (eclipse spirits)./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="392e1340806ac567fbb5b7c56b824be8"I protect all of them. I got really strong so now I can keep all of my spirits out, even the silver keys, at the same time for hours, even days and months. I learned more caster spells which includes my favorites : take-over Eclipse, star make, and celestial dragon form! The zodiacs patrol while the silvers keep everyone happy. Speaking of silver keys I got tons more after ransacking through homes for supplies for my group. I am now the most powerful wizard in all of Fiore. Mwahahaha! Too much.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b975a7745724a661b06183b189af9296""Princess! We have news from our scouts!" I stood up from the seated position I was in and looked at Loke. "What is it" I asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b113289b1a7bab9c58e15704ac268d6e""The...scouts...hu... Have found...ah... A fort... A few miles... South of here...whew... You are really far up from the camp." Loke finished while still panting from his run up to the cliff I stood near watching over the camp of non mages down below. A mother hawk looking over her babies.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6cb95d83001101526ef83dc1f4229255""South of here?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45a587007c6ca50b4914c5ec6502c3df""Yeah south." Loke replied "do you want me to check it out?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56afe62792cbc797a6c3ce657f973b25""Uh yeah sure. Be careful"I replied back. And he went of to get his spy team of zodiacs to check the fort in case they where a dark guild./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="754cdbcdfed4f0361fc30b73f835cc9f"His team consisted of Loke, Aries, Capricorn, and Sagitarius. The sneakiest and stealthiest head south./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e415f8050476fb76ab95cb47cb21bb0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"South. /emI started to tear up. It's been ten years since fairy tail and nine since the magic counsel. No one but me can protect the future lights of Fiore. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"South/em. South was Magnolia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a9bd7cbaf4477f42fe02ac3c6629a44"🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f91b2b793bf3121ac4b19942215a7526"I walked through my camp toward the fire where the children sat around listening to Lyra play her lyre and plue and Virgo dance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1120759e1ca09f639fe84c012d6746da""Lucy -san please tell us a story." Said a child with blue hair. She reminded me of how cute Wendy was.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d10028aa7d78c9881acb4c5bb82eb24b""What kind of story?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="184261b61a8d109e3f4f361311ac6fbb""Your life in Fairy Tail!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad40ca8c8ab7df12ada29140c9023f25""But I told you this one before."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3e9144115554769cfea1656be7c6a7f""Aw come on Lucy-san."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3d1ae4c8e3d5a901e9ddc72b3dec8a7"By the time I agreed every one in the camp had gathered around. Even the spirits (except the ones on the spy mission). I was the official story teller. So I told them about the grand magic games. Yukino as plot helped from her point of view and so did a few parents and singles who witnessed the games before the dragons came. Eleven years ago. By the time I was done the children fell asleep so their parents took them to their designated tents./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d0b272fc3c28579b122a9dbf06a7a3e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(Play media)/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Who can say for certain/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Maybe you're still here/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I feel you all around me/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="702d624347b0179108dad3be2b0cbc5b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Your memories so clear/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f7251af49c078d232bb8ab752f563c6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Deep in the stillness/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I can hear you speak/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"You're still an inspiration/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Can it be (?)/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"That you are mine/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Forever love/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"And you are watching over me from up above/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f46f26c72598e430ec4c9e7fcd2d8878"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Fly me up to where you are/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Beyond the distant star/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I wish upon tonight/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"To see you smile/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"If only for awhile to know you're there/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A breath away's not far/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"To where you are/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2313f956ffa4070186782058b148bac1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Are you gently sleeping/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Here inside my dream/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"And isn't faith believing/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"All power can't be seen/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c83432947ae5f01913ac2d3e11156f4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"As my heart holds you/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Just one beat away/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I cherish all you gave me everyday/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"'cause you are mine/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Forever love/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Watching me from up above/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"And I believe/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"That angels breathe/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"And that love will live on and never leave/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fdc29f1235a82557cc228c06557e4fd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Fly me up/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"To where you are/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Beyond the distant star/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I wish upon tonight/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"To see you smile/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"If only for awhile/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"To know you're there/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A breath away's not far/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"To where you are/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b994fe6665f1c7c07d569466f2e0d96"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I know you're there/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A breath away's not far/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"To where you are/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1585abccd6e771ecb1edeed43ee0087""Princess we're back" said a voice from behind. I turned and saw the team./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d54749e424b2e4c88605af6e86b75603""Good. How did it go?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1c3ec963cc289357a028a9ecbb407b8""Very well, Lucy sama. But we have very important information on the fort. The walls are magic resistant ad surrounds the whole city of magnolia. No one can get in." Said Capricorn/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb188a2451048eabf8aaa87a386282ca""Except Virgo."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="663d1fbdff145bf1b24283a82d4ee8e6""Punishment time princess?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8472d02edc6f540bb651e9a93a60eb3""Kyaa! Virgo you scared me! And no, no punishment. Anyways What else about this so called fort?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c4d4a7e2018f0e428732d162dc2994d""Well the walls are magic resistant we felt great magical levels coming from inside the city and even Loke heard sounds of fighting!" Capricorn continued./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60cb19a0226f8816fd3878e725734158""Fighting?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f540eeef10debaef66fff4030bda65b""Yes, I heard spells being chanted. But they weren't any ordinary spells we have heard I've the past decade. They were light spells?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fecfcf053e2b3bfc97104f9acfe5030f""What does that mean? I'm sorry"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="263a3860929e20e340d680d1d5691571""Don't apologize Aries. And it means that either the dark guilds are using bate of light spells to lure us in or they, the casters are our allies."/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="493b80924ccefce4a94d2d2a985cc58b"? POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5ae487d72beb80caef90d26c24e8483"I walked along the edge of the island, looking out towards sea. The barrier doesn't let us leave for some reason. And there is a mark on the top of the dome. A dark mark. I punch the barrier and clutch my dragon scaled scarf. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"She's /emall alone.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd751297fba7a3e728ce22f3ab438104"Another ? POV br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I've been researching in this old library for what seems like hours but has I fact been years. I strain myself for days and nights looking through old books. Who knew his island had so many. No one helps me anymore. My husband and child do sometimes but they just train more in their magic. It's like everyone has given up hope that we will ever get off this island that is very crowded. I wish em style="box-sizing: border-box;"she /emwas with me to help.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3506b4f70375e22bbaccca57448454ba"Another ? POV br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I stand on a cliff facing the sea. I sighed. My wife came and stood by me. Our children came and stood by us too. We stood in silence. There is nothing we can do except sit and wait. There is nothing I can do. I grab my silver cross necklace. I hope em style="box-sizing: border-box;"she /emis still alive.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9b2d4cdfbd4c2da53491593e63336ff"Another POV br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I train with my son every day. It's the only way I can get the guilt of leaving out of my head. I sighed and stopped training. My son did too. We headed back to the house where we resided along with his father. When we walk through the door he pulls out a strawberry cake as an award for our hard training. I sit down and eat but not with delight. I still think about em style="box-sizing: border-box;"her. /em/p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3a3e221f754792e13f58ce6f447f498"As we made our way south we were attacked by not just a dark guild but Zeref was there too./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bb044e7d3b3d0280aa04e804fd4edc8""Run to the fort," I told everyone, we were a few miles north of Magnolia. " I'll handle zeref on my own."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc8e51bda276bcf33dd0083cafe6cf58"I told a few spirits to Gaurd them, Celestial the celestial dragon, zerina the blue soldier, and rux the red soldier. Then I told my zodiacs to handle the dark guild and regroup to me when they were done./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d98959ed52a7ed82178ffa361b508fa""You won't defeat me Lucy. The shadows will take you one way or another."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6429dd36a916d5dd75cb4cbb2e04632""Never" and with that I cried my battle cry and lunged at Zeref while changing into my Eclipse take-over. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(The Loke version is above. I drew it~)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df4dd22ae416bf7c10d5faede6bd91bf"🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2049063fba6e48ab2a15468c76ff143c"3rd person POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13d3f722b01263959038370d25c411b0"As the group of non mages ran through the wood towards the fort, they could hear battle cries. Yukino wanted to go back and help her friend but the spirits wouldn't allow it, even though they wanted to too. Soon after about an hour, they saw the walls of the fort then they started yelling for help. That caught the guards attention who then opened the gates. As they walked in they were confronted by a very large man. He was the chairman of the magic counsel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b3977df0742e9be189b4282d57667a9""Who are you?" He asked. Yukino stepped forward. After ten years she still recognized great mages and officials. That or she still had SW magazines./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eda1c7195f3f67d4da6940d546c6fb41""Sir, the question is who are you." You can never be too careful these days."We are what's left of the nation of Fiore. Though we are non mages, we can tell that you are."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d002cc99d86583f3e5318d97f0dc27c5""Well, you probably don't reconize me but I was and still am the magic counsel me to our HQ building. Lahar gather all the guilds to HQ!" Then the group followed the man while the spirits disapeared back to Lucy unnoticed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87ea65c4e4b45d3dad22da6417417715"Once everyone was in a giant coliseum with the group at the bottom facing the the Magic counsel. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(Their seated like they are in the Anime)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="716c181c5bb800ae8f974113ec8444e7""May I ask who are you now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d5d8b4e7c9a7c05d73316a501ddc235""Yes these are...span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(I am not listing 49 peoples' names)/span and I am Yukino. I was apart of the Sabertooth Guild as their celestial wizard." This earned gasps throughout the stadium and a group of people stood from their seats in a balcony. On the balcony railing was a drape like thing that had the symbol of Sabertooth on it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c718b2d92f0f4011af254e19242f735c""Yukino!?" They yelled. Yukino turned to the source and started to tear up. She smiled and waved at them then turned back to the counsel. No one knew that another balcony that held the Fairy Tail guild shed silent tears as they didn't know where their celestial Mage was./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfb989c2589c58fdfe97c646c9dad852""But you said that you all weren't mages, aren't you a Mage too?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a082b16ce5fdd55379e26aec6e66c169"Yukino shook her head"no after an incident, I could no longer summon my spirits so I started to lead a life of no magic used and look what happened. I was left behind."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d17b2acca9607092e8ca6a8789cd2e4""So if you don't mind me asking, how did you survive here without mages protecting you from dark guilds?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55bc488470a0702e843971b9162b4b46"At that question the group of no mages started to laugh. "I'm sorry. We just think it's funny because we have one Mage that protects us. You could call them the most powerful light Mage in all of Fiore these past ten years. Their magic rivals zeref. Speaking of Zeref, she is battling him right now." With that whispers dispersed amongst the guilds in the stands and balconies./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c2c3826b55437124fc4e480c2496671""Just who is this so called powerful Mage."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5073e1a5ccb8fce543365d0712d9b411""I am still surprised that no one here can sense her magic. I won't tell you her real name though because that's not my place. But we all call her the Fairy." After that comment a guard ran in saying,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eee8ec0360ee5972fac937f95a28e1aa""Someone came through the gates sir past our guards and they have tromendeous amount of magic energy."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="727fef44027e34a568d36c7095cd2e32""Who is it?" Said the chairman standing up, all the mages did too./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2fe3fcaa8f480d8a5035930c02c34236"Yukino smirked. "That would be the Fairy"/p 


End file.
